


Hunted

by SentaiOppai



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Captivity, Inflation, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Other, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiOppai/pseuds/SentaiOppai
Summary: Hound and Revenant like to play a game of cat and mouse with Elliott, what could be different this time?
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Hunted

Leaves crunched softly under his feet as Elliott came to a stop, leaning against a tree. His breath came out labored and sounded deafening on his own ears. He must have been running for over an hour but he still didn’t feel it was even close to far enough. Even though he had run so far he could swear they were already breathing down his neck. A chill went up his spine and Elliot decided he wasn’t tired anymore. It would seem luck wasn’t in his favor however because as soon as he let go of the tree, he heard the snap of a branch a few feet away. Betraying his better instincts he let his head turn to see the source of the noise. Elliotts eyes finally fell on a broken tree branch and a crow perched near the break. Swallowing thickly he turns on his heel to make a break in the opposite direction, only to bump into a hard metal frame. 

“You know...if you don’t make a better effort to get away, we’re going to start to think you want to get caught...skinsuit” 

Elliott violently shook his head, backing up against the tree from before. He swallows his better judgement and urge to flee and looks up into glowing eyes. 

“Y-you guys say you’ll give me a headstart...but you always seem to get here before I do…”    
Add frustration to the list of things Elliott was feeling right now. Hound and Revenant always said they'd give him a head start in this ‘game’ they forced him to play, but no matter how hard or far he ran there was just more forest and usually one of them on his heels. Once or twice he could proudly say he had temporarily given them the slip, hiding becoming something he’s proficient in. Although he quickly learned hiding only prolonged the hunt and only served to riled them up when they inevitably caught him. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts as he felt metal coil around his throat. A deep rumble resembling a laugh erupted above him, causing him to glance up.

“You’re feeling bold today skinsuit?” 

The fingers tighten enough to cut off his air supply, making his mouth gape open as he struggles to breathe 

“You seem to forget the position you’re in…”

Elliott taps his fingers against revenants weakly as black starts to edge at the corners of his vision. Revenants other hand comes up to Elliotts face as he drags the metal pad of his thumb across his bottom lip, smearing the drool that had accumulated there. Scoffing, Revenant released his grip a bit. Elliott inhaled sharply and exhaled shakily, the lack of air making him dizzy. 

“So...rry…”

Revenants glowing eyes seemed to examine Elliotts face for a moment quietly. Humming in what Elliott assumed was acknowledgement, Revenant took his fingers from his lips and instead ran the tips of the cold metal up Elliotts stomach to his chest. Worrying his lip between his teeth, Elliott flickered his gaze between up in Revenants eyes and the ground. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on. Usually the two of them may have seemed to get some sort of twisted pleasure in seeing him buckle in pain but today Revenant hadn’t really hurt him at all. In fact it actually almost made him MORE jumpy. A sharp twist to one of his nipples made Elliott gasp and then immediately bite down on his lip to suppress a moan. Elliott would be damned if he let either of these bastards know that after what had to have been at least months of being lost in these woods with the two, he was starting to like most of the pain they inflicted. Something in his gut told him that information was better left in the dark. The twisting and pinching continues on for what feels like forever, orange eyes boring into him as if searching for something. Finally after a minute or so Revenants hand moves back down to Elliotts hip. With relief Elliott lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’s been holding. Unfortunately it was a moment too soon as Revenants hand grips his hip hard enough to bruise, drawing out an unprepared groan from his lips. 

“Hhnnngg…!” 

First Revenant froze, then Elliott a fraction of a second later. The embarrassed blush starting in his cheeks and rapidly flaring out over his ears, chest and shoulders. Grabbing at the bark of the tree behind him frantically, Elliott finds some sap within reach and coats his hand in it. Revenant decides to speak up first but as he opens his mouth to speak, Elliott takes his sap covered had and smears it across his optics, temporarily blinding him. Revenant roars loudly in anger, his hands coming up to wipe at the foreign substance. 

“SKINSUIT!!” 

Elliott didn’t need any more incentive to take off. Pushing off the tree and out from under one of Revenants arms, he made a break for it. The angry shouting was getting farther away, almost out of earshot, when he heard it again. 

“ELLIOTT” 

He stopped and whipped his head around to where he had been running from. A new wave of emotions flooded Elliott as he heard Revenants cry over and over in his head. Revenant NEVER calls him by his name. It’s always some insult or ‘skinsuit’. A hand grips his wrist, scaring him out of his thoughts and causing him to almost break his neck turning. 

“H-hound!” 

The hunter looked down at his disheveled appearance but their smile was hidden behind their mask. 

“Elliott...you’re out of breath. Did...something happen?” 

Elliott’s heart was still pounding as he glanced frequently in the direction he had come from. “Uhhm. W-well...Revenant was just...acting strange” 

Hound stepped closer as Elliott spoke, shortening the distance between them till they were almost pressed against each other, his grip firm on Elliotts wrist still. 

“Strange?”

Elliott looked up at Hound uncertainly. The close proximity he suddenly found himself in, disconcerting. 

“Yes. You’re also being oddly...kind to me. We...ARE still playing that ‘game’ right?” 

The amusement was evident in their voice as they bent down to be face to face with Elliott. “Well. you were such a good boy the last time we played this game...we were thinking we would play a slightly  _ different _ game.” 

If Elliott could see their face he’s sure they’d be grinning. Although, this game has been significantly more pleasant than the usual games. It’s not like he had much of a choice anyhow. “So...Revenants playing this new game? Wait…” 

Elliot began trying to remove Hounds hand from his wrist nervously. 

“A-are you playing too Hound??” 

Hound just kept staring at him silently, not at all helping Elliott calm down. Finally a chuckle escaped them as they yanked Elliott the rest of the short distance between them, placing his other hand on to the bruise now blooming on his hip. Elliott winces at the contact but groans under his breath as Hound presses gently into the bruise and rubs small circles into the skin. “...Do you want me to play Elliott?” 

Elliotts face heats up as his blush begins to spread again. 

“I-” 

The crunch of leaves behind him almost stops his heart. Tensing up against Hound, Elliott sucks in a shaky breath. Hard metal presses against Elliotts back, effectively sandwiching him between them. Long metal fingers snake their way around Elliotts throat from behind, not entirely cutting off his air but making it difficult. 

“Oh, I'm sure  _ Elliott _ would love it if you would play with him Bloodhound. After all, that’s why he ran off. To see if you wanted to play our little game…” 

Revenants other hand starts dragging his shirt up again to pinch and tug at one of his nipples. Elliot immediately tenses at the action and starts squirming between them, which is nearly impossible from their current position. He hated to admit it but his head was getting impossibly fuzzy from the lack of oxygen and the constant tugging and pinching of his reddened nipples was causing a sensory overload. Elliotts labored breathing stutters as he lets out a quiet whine. Bloodhound moves their hand from Elliotts hip to the front of his pants, deftly unbuttoning them and tugging them down his hips. Revenant stops abusing his nipples and rakes his fingertips down Elliotts chest, leaving deep red lines beading with blood. Once his hand reaches Elliotts weeping cock he rubs circles on the head, every so often dipping the tip of his finger into the hole on top. The hand around Elliotts throat tightened a bit and he couldn’t breathe again. Fear settled in Elliotts gut, knowing Revenant would actually suffocate him or crush his throat or both. “Our sweet Elliott wouldn't run off for any OTHER reason after I’d caught him fair n square right?” 

Revenants voice dripped with mock sweetness. Tears started to well up in Elliot's eyes as the black edged back into the corners of his vision. 

“If he did I’d have to punish him for breaking the rules…” 

Elliott mustered all he had and shook his head no, the grip on his neck loosening. As soon as the fresh air rushed into his lungs, his head fell back against Revenants shoulder. Elliott’s eyes were glossed with tears and drool ran down his chin. 

“N-no…I would...never”

The hand teasing the tip Elliott’s cock starts languidly stroking from the base; Elliott leaning into the touch. Bloodhound reached up to their mask and pulled it up so the bottom half of their face was visible, then leaned in close to Elliotts face. Hound ran a hand through Elliotts hair gently, his fingers tangling in the hair at the base of his head. Gripping the hair there, they pull Elliotts head back sharply. Elliott elicits a breathy moan at the rough treatment, the action baring his neck for Hound. They plant a few soft kisses against the soft skin there before finding a spot they liked and biting down. Elliott cried out as Hounds teeth punctured his skin, blood seeping past Hounds lips and down Elliotts chest. Fresh tears filled Elliotts eyes at the sharp throbbing in his neck. 

“H-hound…” 

After a moment Hound pulled away from the bite, saliva and blood thick on their lips as they ran their tongue across them hungrily. 

“Sshh...it’s over now” 

Hound’s voice is soft and gentle as he leans forward again and drags his tongue over the large bite to clean it. Once the blood is gone, the bite is prominent and clean cut through. Around the edges there's the scar of an old bite. They hum happily to themselves. 

“This one will heal nicely too Elliot…” 

Revenant hums behind Elliott in approval, his fingers grazing over the darkening red on the brunettes hip and pressing there. At the contact Elliott groans softly but as the touch persists and the fingers dig into the forming bruise, his groan turns into a throaty moan. The hand gripping his hip pulls him back and Revenant presses his cock up against the cleft of Elliotts ass; the robot grinding harder into him at the noise.

“Such a good boy for us Elliott…”

Bloodhound leans against a nearby tree and pulls his own cock free, giving it a few pulls before beckoning Revenant over. Quickly picking up on Hound's idea, Revenant pushes Elliott forward to walk while still holding him close. He stops a few feet in front of Hound.

“If you keep being such a good boy...we’ll give you a treat, okay?”

Revenant puts the hand that was on his hip, on the small of his back and presses. Elliott understands the gesture and bends forward toward Hound, who places Elliott’s hands on their hips to keep him steady. Then they run one of their hands through his hair to pull it out of his face. Red swells in Elliotts cheeks as he looks up at Hound. He can feel their eyes on him behind the dark lenses of his mask as he presses his lips against the base of his cock before opening his mouth wide for them, relaxing his throat muscles. Hound coos at Elliott’s display affectionately, pressing their cock into his mouth. Revenant took this opportunity to remove Elliott’s clothes the rest of the way and toss them aside. Then the otherwise quiet robot hummed pleased as he gathered some of Elliots precum and smeared it over his tensing asshole, teasing the tip of his finger inside, repeating this action again and again till his finger is deeper than his knuckle and pressing in a second. Elliott moans loudly around Hound’s dick, pushing back against Revenant’s fingers. Hound’s grip in Elliott’s hair tightens at the vibrations as he snaps his hips forward harder. Elliott’s breath comes out hard through his nose while he moans around the cock in his mouth at the rough treatment. The lack of oxygen starts to get to him again and all he can think about is being a good boy and pleasing them. After adding more precum Revenant slips two more fingers inside Elliott and starts stroking the small bundle of nerves he knows will drive the skinsuit crazy. The constant sudden attack against the sensitive spot immediately brought tears to Elliott’s eyes as he tensed like a bowstring and helplessly moaned. He attempted to pull his legs back together in reflex to the feeling but Revenant planted his feet inside of the space between Elliott’s feet, stopping him in his tracks. Just before Elliott cums, Revenant removes his fingers and replaces his fingers with his dick, sliding the whole thing in to the base. Elliott chokes a bit, his eyes rolling as Hound pulls out for a moment so he can gulp some air before they continue the fuck his mouth senseless. Hearing Elliott’s choked moans Revenant immediately starts a punishing inhuman pace, quickly bringing Elliott close again. Black starts seeping back into Elliott’s vision as Revenant mercilessly pounds into him, the ache of the metal hitting him euphoric. Hound rubs Elliott's cheek with their thumb and smears the tears there, huffing out a low moan as they cum inside Elliott’s mouth. Tasting Hounds cum, Elliott shudders and tenses as he cums on the ground below them. 

“Are you ready for your treat,  _ Elliott _ ?”

Revenant chuckles deep in his chest as Elliott’s blush spreads to the tips of his ears from hearing Revenant say his name in such a way. He slams forward into Elliott a few more times before grabbing his hips and holding him there as he came. And came. And came. The red burning Elliott’s face spread down his neck as he let out a shaky moan. Hound releases Elliott’s hair and grips his chin to tilt his face up at them, a smile in their voice.

“How is it Elliott? Do you like your treat? Ah, you look so good nice and full like this…”

Revenant takes a moment to admire the new marks on Elliott’s body before stepping back and pulling out, but before Elliott could protest at the loss or anything could slip out, he slipped a plug in. Elliott mumbled a sigh at the feeling of Revenants synthetic cum inside him. Leaning back against the robot, Elliott doesn’t resist when Revenant picks him up to follow hound back to their cabin. Resting his head on Revenant’s shoulder, Elliott closes his eyes letting sleep take him.


End file.
